


The Docile Omega

by Jane_Fairfax



Series: The Docile Omega [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cat Sherlock, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dark John, Doctor John, Exploitation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Human John, Humiliation, Innocent Sherlock, Kink Meme, M/M, Mary is happily married with David do not worry, Mary still secretly does her assassin work on the side, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Mention of fisting, No mpreg, Nurse Mary, Omega Sherlock, Overstimulation, Ownership, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Vet-fet?, blooming vaginas, dubious sex ed, internal vagina, minor Mary/Sherlock, not tagging dark Mary cause canon Mary already IS a dark Mary, rectal thermometer, yes in my Omegaverse they are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Fairfax/pseuds/Jane_Fairfax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a kinkmeme promp:</p><p>OmegaCat!Sherlock goes into heat, Vet!John knows what to do.<br/>Med!fet (Vet!fet?)</p><p>Bonus if it is the first heat for Sherlock and he do not knows what to do except leaking and writhe in vain</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparatory Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags:
> 
> TW for Extremely Dubious Consent

"Mrs. Hudson. You may come in." Dr. Watson called from behind his desk in the consulting room.

Through the ajar door a warm baritone filtrated. "Is Doctor Stanford ill? Why are we going to a different vet?" 

"Oh Sherly dear, do not fret. Doctor Stanford is fine, but he can't do much for your current situation. Luckily they also have a heat specialist in the clinic." 

An old lively woman, most likely Mrs. Hudson, entered and greeted the doctor, whom politely reciprocated the greeting. Behind her followed a quite flustered young omega. The cat-boy was one of the loveliest ones Dr. Watson has ever seen. Tall lithe body, head full with dark curly hair and pale mercurial eyes on top of the sharpest cheekbones known to humankind. The same eyes which were currently scanning the doctor from head to toe.

"Sherly this is Doctor Watson. Today he'll take care of you." She said, while seating herself in the padded chair in front of Dr. Watson desk.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Blurted the omega straightway. Tail appearing rhythmically left and right of his hips.

Dr. Watson startled a bit. Did he really know? ... Surely not. "Sorry?" 

"Which one was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?" Urged the omega, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you...?"

"I know you were an Army cat-persons' vet, and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan." He said with pride.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I didn't know, I saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, and many other little tells say military. Quite easy to tell for anyone with a working brain." OK, maybe now the pride was tinged with some arrogance, too, but Dr. Watson didn't mind much. He just witnessed a quite stunning display of a sharp mind. And from a cat-boy... An omega cat-boy. IN HEAT!

"Sherl..." Mrs. Hudson tried to mitigate. 

The young omega, now standing behind her, was suddenly engrossed in the grayish linoleum floor, his stance quite rigid.

"Quite a brilliant one we have here. That was amazing." At this the omega's ears perked up. The pinkish flush already coloring his cheekbones deepened, and a shy smile graced for a moment his pretty cupid bow. Yeah, really quite fucking stunning.

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"Piss off!" Mrs. Hudson and the omega said in unison. 

After a short moment of silence all three of them burst out laughing.

 

"Ok, now let's check the medical records of... “Sherlock”, right?" Dr. Watson waited for the confirmation nod from Mrs. Hudson and then started clicking and scrolling through the data on the monitor. "Male, Omega, Eighteen years old, almost nineteen... A bit of a later bloomer, I see." 

Seeing the predictable questions already forming on Mrs. Hudson mouth, he immediately added: "Nothing to worry about, I have even seen nineteen-twenty year old omegas start their heats without a single hitch." He was pleased to see that his words smoothed the light frowns that his previous comment caused in both owner and omega.

A two-to-three year delayed presenting was quite common for the rare omegas on the tall side like Sherlock.

"All vaccinations done, and no particular allergies or diseases reported till now. Very good!" He gladly pointed out. “Now, can you tell me about the progress of his presenting till now? Do you know how many hours ago it started?”

She gathered her thoughts a moment before starting her recount. “I found his behavior had changed from his usual since the day before yesterday. He became continually tired, snappish and a bit watery eyed. I didn’t worry much cause I thought he was coming down with a cold”

“Understandable.” He remarked.

“This morning I found him in his bed, grindings his hindquarters on the mattress, the backside of his pajama bottoms a bit wet from slick.” The omega’s shoulder slumped behind her. “So I immediately called the clinic to make an appointment.”

“I was really worried when I noticed he was not up. Usually he wakes long before I do. I’m glad it was nothing bad. That it’s only my little kitten growing up.” said Mrs. Hudson joyously, dabbing surreptitiously with a handkerchief at the corners of her eyes. Noticing it, Sherlock reached out to comfort her, putting one of his fine boned hands on the woman's right shoulder and gently squeezing it. 

What she said, together with what he could see of the omega's current appearance and behavior, confirmed to the doctor that the presenting heat was still at an early stage. There was plenty of time, no need to rush. 

 

“Well, before we begin, do you have any questions?”

“Yes.” She said, and immediately added anxiously: “I have read some worrisome articles advising against heat suppressants. I hadn't meant to use them even before reading about it, since I already knew that the physiological way is better for omegas. Even so, can you confirm these warnings about suppressants?” 

"You are quite right! Suppressants should be used very sparingly or none at all. Only when oneself can't do otherwise. They tend to accumulate in the body and give very nasty side effects on the long run. Liver and kidneys failure being some of the most serious."

Ascertaining that she didn’t have other questions for him, he stood up, and with fast paces crossed the room to the linen closet. Rummaging a little inside it, he pulled out an oversized hospital gown that should fit the tall omega size. Handing the white gown to the omega, he commanded him to strip and put it on.

“You can keep on your pants, for now.” He offered, seeing how the boy completely froze at the previous command, hand still on Mrs. Hudson's shoulder.

"When he isn’t doing his “deduction” thing, he is quite a shy kitty around strangers. Maybe you could give us a bit of privacy, please?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Sure. No problem." He turned on his heel and left the room but not before he noticed that the omega's face was turning a loud shade of crimson.

 

Almost five minutes and a hot coffee later, he came back, knocking on the door, to ascertain they were ready. Entering he saw the omega awkwardly filling the gown, bowing to receive soft strokes behind his ears and some words of reassurance murmured from Mrs. Hudson.

"I see he doesn’t wear a collar?!" Dr. Watson noted surprised. 

"Yes, Sherly doesn’t tolerate them. Never did! When he was a tiny kitten he always took them off and hid them, so I decided to let him be and go without."

"Not many owners permit it."

"Sherly is like a son for me, so I'm not interested in all that "ownership/master" posturing." She said quite proudly.

"What if he goes missing?" He pressed.

"He is really smart as you already noticed. Plus he's microchipped." The woman turned her head toward Sherlock and her smile at him was full of affection.

 

“Well, as all seems settled, now I can let you take leave, Mrs. Hudson. You can come get Sherlock back tomorrow morning, from 9 am.”

"May Mrs. Hudson stay here, with me? This time only. …please," practically whispered the omega.

"Ooh Sherly dear..."

"It isn’t possible. I'm sorry. The procedures are quite time consuming plus some owners become a little upset from witnessing them, and some others are too much ‘invested’ in them. Both cases tend to hamper the flow of the operations. The standard for qualified heat specialists is to allow in only trained staff. We do it, for the maximum well-being of the omegas patients."

The omega's eyes were full of apprehension, ears partially flattened, tail almost never ceasing its twitching since entering the consulting room.

"But don't be scared! It's nothing painful. On the contrary. And since you don’t have any alpha to mate you, it'll save you from almost a week of spasms and cramps. You're very lucky that your owner can afford and seeks out our services. Many omegas who are not well-off or in less positive situations, are slowly poisoned with cheap suppressants so as not to bother their owners with their heats." Dr. Watson hastened to add. 

It was all true what the doctor has said. Cat-people were a luxury for the wealthy, hard and pricey to obtain and more expensive to maintain. Omega cat-people even more so. But his words seemed to worsen the state of the omega. Now he moved his questioning eyes in Mrs. Hudson's direction and seemed like at any moment he would be sick on the floor. 

A little upset herself from Sherlock's state, Mrs. Hudson reached to caress the head and cheek of the omega, promising him that she’d be here at nine o’ clock and that he’d find his favorite cake at home. 

Bidding her regards, she left behind a very miserable looking omega. 

 

“Lie supine on the examination table and try to relax. You may also try to take a little nap, if you can. We won't start anything before at least a half an hour.” 

Pushing a hand on the small of the omega’s bare back, under the gown opening, he guided the boy toward the table, not missing the shudder that the simple skin on skin contact aroused. The omega complied, and after almost falling down from the table during his attempt to settle without having the cotton gown roll up and reveal the upper part of his thighs, he at last was lying on it. His legs crossed at the ankle, and arms over his chest. 

Before returning to his desk, Dr. Watson went to switch on the Alpha pheromones emitter, so as to speed the process up and pacify the omega a little. He decided to turn it up at the maximum power after pondering a moment.

Thankfully, the time passed uneventfully. The doctor occupied himself between filling a bit of paperwork, sending a couple work-related emails and chatting with, at last, a little less tense omega. He enjoyed this chat. It validated his first amazed impressions on the omega's intellect. It also allowed him to get to know Sherlock better . Like his strong emotional attachment to Mrs. Hudson and that he really didn’t have much of a clue of what a heat entailed and what would happen next. 

Shy, naïve omegas were Dr.Watson's favorites. No bossing around from them. Clearly Mrs. Hudson sheltered and spoilt him a lot, and his only contact with cat-people like him was with his “tosser” of an Alpha brother, whom evidentially every so often showed up for a visit, or, “meddling,” in Sherlock’s words.

 

The half hour was up, and it was self-evident that the heat was reaching its ripening. The omega was barely restraining himself from rubbing his backside on the padding of the examination table, gown a bit tented from his little penis, face flushed beautifully and covered with a light sheen of perspiration.

“How do you feel?” Asked the doctor.

“I have a strange feeling in my pelvis. This morning it was only itching and a bit of wetness leaking from behind. Now it’s a much strong different sensation. The wetness is worsening and it’s beginning to cramp too.” The omega said, unconsciously shifting his hands toward his lower abdomen.

“Like a tense hollowness?”

“Not quite, but almost.” He replied a bit unsure. 

“Okay, time it’s almost up! Get up and lose your pants! Let’s see where we are with this.” Dr. Watson stood up abruptly from the desk, eager to start with his work. 

 

He turned away to go fetch the biggest latex wedge they had in the room. Secured it under his arm, Dr. Watson turned around to rejoin Sherlock. 

He stopped. The omega was standing near the examination table, head and ears low, eyed full of guilt and apprehension spying the doctor's reaction. Pants still on under the gown, of course, if the absence of the discarded item from Dr. Watson field of view didn’t lie. 

“I can't check your pelvis if you still have your pants on.” He quipped, eyebrow raised, and resumed his careful approaching putting down the wedge under the table, handy for later.

As the omega was still wavering, he decided that this one needed a more proactive method.

“Turn around, I’ll help you.”

Turning the omega around a bit forcefully himself, the doctor put his hands through the back opening of the gown, and grabbed the pants' elastic band from both hips. With a swift movement he them pulled down, pooling them around the omega's feet.

“Oh,” cried the omega, another shudder taking him.

“Step out.”

From his half kneeling position Dr. Watson blue eyes glanced (very closely) what was most likely the most perfect arse ever granted to mankind's eyes. Dr. Watson looked just in time to notice the entrancing glistering of the omega's slick spread around the lower end of the crack, when suddenly the omega’s soft tail swatted him on the cheek in its haste to cover himself. 

Rising up again, he seated the omega on the side of the examination table. The poor thing was still fighting with the gown length to preserve his modesty. Grabbing a penlight from the pocket of his white coat, the doctor made the omega lean forward a bit, in order to check the inside of his ears and throat. A quick flash to verify the pupils' dilatation state confirmed that the time was near. 

Reaching around to the omega's nape to loosen the strings which tied together the gown, he started to fold the upper part, leaving only the omega's groin and upper thighs covered.  
“Sherlock, lie supine again.” He said while putting on the stethoscope earpieces.

 

Heartened by the familiar procedures, the omega complied gladly. One hand was pressing on the center of his groin to hold the folded gown there, obstinate to not flash even a tiny bit of it to the doctor while he moved to lie down. The same doctor that was now pretending not to notice how the hand was furtively kneading said groin, while at the same time the ass was much less sneakily trying to resume its grinding. The boy's legs splayed a bit, tail thankfully trapped under his back. 

“I need that arm to check your blood pressure.” He smirked with amusement.

The omega shot his hand away instantly, like it was scalded, embarrassment evident.

 

“Blood pressure is in line with the heat standards. Good. Now let me listen to your heart” Dr. Watson put the stethoscope resonator first on one flushed pectoral then on the other. The omega's heart was jack-rabbiting, wild with a mixture of hormones and nerves. A little on the fast side, but nothing too much out of the ordinary for the state the omega was in. The doctor also took into account that cat-people's hearts ran faster than human ones did. “Mm… good.” He was mindful to brush one finger over an already pebbled nipple, before removing the resonator and putting the instrument away. 

“Now cross your hands behind your head. Elbows open.” The omega complied, but his eyes were a little questioning. 

Dr. Watson started to palpate under both armpits. “Close your eyes and tell me if you feel any ache where I touch.” Both his hands soon began to inquisitively massage the omega's pectorals, circling but still not coming too close to the pretty nipples. His hands started cupping the muscles, both thumb pads coming up to barely graze the nubs and as soon as they did, to press on and start a slow circular rubbing motion. Goose bumps raised first over the omega chest and quickly expanded over all his body. His breath became increasingly labored, perspiration conspicuous, and ass furiously rubbing down on the padding of the table. 

“What a good kitty you are. So obedient!” At this the omega started to purr gently, his closed eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks. Meanwhile the fingers that were teasing his pebbled nipples began a vigorous to and fro, playing with the nubs, randomly interspersing it with a bit of thumbnail scratching. After a couple of minutes of this the omega began to get used to the stimulation and Dr. Watson decided to add a little bit more to the mix. He captured the nipples between thumbs and forefingers and pinched. 

A loud gasp matched with a full body shudder escaped the omega. A tiny moan followed soon after. 

“I think… I’m not… What…?” The omega moaned.

The doctor pinched them harder and pulled one, two, three times. Another shudder, this time followed by a bigger moan which was stifled halfway. The omega's back arched off the table in his silent first orgasm. His eyes and mouth were wide open in surprise, hands still stretched behind his head.

“I think its safe to say that your nipples are highly sensitive!? Such an eager kitty.” Announced a little mockingly. 

The omega looked away abashed.

 

Dr. Watson reached to remove the now soiled gown, but the omega in a flash pressed it hard on his groin with his right hand, and tried, though wobbly and without much success, to spring up from the examination table. “No! I’m…”

“Lie down!” Dr. Watson commanded, gently pushing him down by the shoulders. “What’s the matter?” He asked solicitous.

Shamefaced and sniffing a little the omega responded: “I… I wetted myself a little.” At the doctor's puzzled look he added: “…from my penis.” 

“You peed yourself?” He asked, searching for the signs of it on the table. 

“No! The other kind of fluids. The one that sometimes come out during sleep.” 

Understanding suddenly, Dr. Watson's eyebrows shot up, as if trying to reach his hairline. “Mrs. Hudson says it’s a signal that I’m growing from a boy to a man.” The omega added hesitantly.

“Mrs. Hudson is right, but it’s not only during sleep…” God, this omega REALLY was naïve and ignorant in certain matters. Dr. Watson internally thanked his white coat for concealing his perking up erection that stirred upon learning how extraordinarily innocent this omega was. 

 

“Let me show you! Put your hands back behind your head.” The omega complied, though his expression was still unsure.

Dr. Watson quickly removed the gown soiled by the omega’s sterile come, and binned it. “I fear that was the last gown I had in your size. We’ll do without.” 

He took a couple more moments to better survey the still panting sleek body lying rigid in front of him: flush spotting alabaster skin, long fine limbs that led to a dainty penis laying already half hard in a dark nest of curly hairs. 

“You sure are still a lot keyed up, maybe it already opened…?!”

He suddenly hooked a hand behind the omega's left knee, raising and splaying the leg, and peeked between the slim creamy thighs. The pink, delectable anus now was exposed for the first time to a stranger eyes, glazed in slick. A few drops of it pooled on the padding beneath.

“Ah! No…” The omega cried. There was a twitch from the pucker and immediately it started contracting in shame, omega's knee spasming with the instinct to shield its sight. 

“Ok no. Too little juices. We are almost there but still have time to finish the preparatory physical.” Dr. Watson set the confined leg free, and it immediately went to re-cross with the other one. 

 

The doctor began to massage with circular motions the skin under the omega's navel, abdomen quivering every times he caressed over the trail of dark hairs in the middle. He adored these dinky little curls, they were fluffy and lovely to touch, so different from the coarseness of humans and alphas pubes. He delayed to put on the gloves expressly to be able to feel the soft texture of them . 

As the omega started to relax under the now more familiar touch the strokes became broader, reaching pubes and bony hips. 

“So you never touched your penis to reach orgasm, I understand?” He asked while carrying on his ministrations over the omega’s lower abdomen. As he received only a mute confused expression from him, he added. “”Orgasm” is what happened earlier to you is called.” 

“No. Mrs. Hudson say it’s rude… to put my hands there.” 

“But you never did feel the need to touch it, maybe when she wasn’t around?” He pressed on. 

He responded shaking his head shyly and hesitant. 

“What about when it goes stiff? It must happen at least occasionally?!” His hands freezed a moment in wonderment. The earlier orgasm and the already stirring new erection confirming him how all was in working state.

“Sometimes I wake up in that condition, but it usually goes away spontaneously shortly after. ” 

 

Resuming his activity he responded: “Ok, I’ll examine your penis and scrotum and then I’ll touch them a little more.” The omega now was watching him wide eyed. “I have also homework for you. First I want you to pay close attention to what I’ll do now and the reactions that’ll come from your body.” Still wide eyed the omega nodded. “And from now till the next heat, every time Mrs. Hudson go out for at least an hour, I want you to take a couple tissues with you, relax naked on your bed and touch your penis like I’ll do, till you reach orgasm. Try to copy the touches that’ll feel better and remember to touch your nipples too.” 

“What if I can’t… orgasm I mean?” 

“You can call here at the clinic and ask about me. I’ll help you trough it by phone. But I’m sure you’ll manage alone, you are a very smart kitty.” He tried to reassure him a little.

 

His fingertips started to dip a little in the creases between thighs and groin.

“Spread them a little.” 

The moment the doctor's hands reached there, the omega legs tightened together, brows furrowing. 

“Sherlock… ” He admonished as the omega was hesitating a little to comply.

Ears flattened sideways and blow wide pupils fixed on a undetermined spot on the ceiling, he parted them slightly. 

Dr. Watson right fingertips reached to cup the small scrotum and start to palpate the vestigial testes with a slow movement of his thumb. In the meanwhile the other hand came up to grab delicately the small omega penis in a three fingers grip. 

The now rock hard penis was a little maidenly thing of no more than three inches. The doctor delicately pulled down the thin foreskin, baring the head to his scrutiny. The glans were of a healthy deep hue of pink, one tiny drop of pre-come already beading on the slit. He started to stroke the foreskin rubbing it up and down over the now darkening glands. First slowly then more and more briskly. 

 

The omega was squirming and panting heavily, glazed eyes still staring at the ceiling.

To quickly put him out of his “misery” he started to finger over the slit on the top of the glans, and raised his right middle finger from the hand on the sack and began to let it slowly wander down, to massage over the perineum, and lower still. The omega by now almost overwhelmed let his thighs part a little more and Dr. Watson took advantage from the more room allowed, to sink in the tight and slick lubricated crease between the cheeks. Reached the sweet sphincter and finding it quite relaxed he quickly pushed in the very tip of the finger, barely breaching it, but for an instant able to feel the crazy fluttering around his digit. 

The maneuver kick started an abrupt string of changes in the omega, whom firstly whined in shock tightening up around him, head shaking left and right, and immediately after was seized with a powerful orgasm, both halves of the body jackknifing up to immediately fall back on the table, back now arched and cock violently twitching and spending in two scant spurts of watery omega come.

Patting gently on one of the omega thighs, Dr. Watson bowed to murmur in his barely responsive patient ear: “Good kitty!”, and with a wet tissue quickly cleaned the two meager streaks of come from the omega stomach, then moved away to go wash the come and the slick from his hands.

 

“Sherlock, when you’ll collect yourself I need you kneeling here.” Said he patting on the padding near the omega shins, once he began to regain a little more awareness.


	2. Breaking the Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for Extremely Dubious Consent  
> Please read the tags. I added some more for the 2nd part.
> 
> Thank you very much to [kimmeow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmeow) for the editing of both parts. All the mistakes left are mine.

Waiting for the omega to recover a bit of breath and the use of his limbs, Dr. Watson went to fill the little steel trolley drawers with all the tools he’ll need later. Mindful to leave the tray empty as to not re-upset the omega with the view of some of the paraphernalia, even though the few vibrators and alpha knotted dildo pumps he selected were on the “small” side, specifically made for unclaimed omegas in the curse of their very first heats.

Dragging the filled trolley with him, he neared the table as the omega was starting to shakily get up. He hurried to help him roll over and move backward, till he was sitting more or less stably on his heels. After assuring himself that the omega was in no more danger to tumble down, he bent to retrieve the wedge and placed it in front of the omega. 

“Bend down and lay your hips over it.” Dr. Watson guided the omega to get on all fours. “Now lower your chest till you touch the table padding and rest your head over your forearms.” Putting his hand on the omega’s nape, he steered him down into the presenting position, and moved behind him to start his work.

 

What he found was that the omega’s tail was firmly coiled over the cleft and disappearing between thighs securely shutted around it, so as succeeding in covering all the groin and a good portion of the arse with its fluffiness.

“Sherlock. You need to lift up your tail and spread your knees a bit” The omega in response stood very still, ears plastered to the skull and face hidden over folded forearms, the only sign he had heard was a barely perceptible tremor overtaking him.

“Sherlock…” 

As nothing seemed to change, he reached to grab the tail to move it aside, but as soon as his fingers slipped between tail and clef, the omega let a distressed yowl and his left leg reflexively kicked backwards, just dodging the doctor’s chest by a whisker. “Woah!”

The omega sharply turned his head in shock, staring at him from over his shoulder, mouth agape and visibly shaken. “S… Sorry! I didn’t mean… It wasn’t…” Eyes close to tears. 

“Was it an accident? An unconditioned reflex?” He asked calmly. The omega nodded, still very distressed. The doctor approached him and started ruffling his hair and scratching a bit behind his ears to reassure him. “Do not stress too much over it. You are already forgiven. I know that it wasn’t a malicious reaction.” The omega’s stance relaxed marginally and he even started to rub his head against Dr. Watson’s hand.

“It’s not so bad. One of the first omegas I attended when I was still a student, managed to give me a split lip and a black eye during his orgasm. Such things happen in this line of work, that's why now I never forget to take the proper safety precautions when a patient is very fidgety. This time I was taken by surprise because you were very well behaved, and usually the ones to watch out for are the omegas already in a frenzy .” As the doctor spoke, the omega started purring in delight at the fondling of his head.

 

“I’ll go call the nurse to help us.” The omega followed him with his eyes, curious and a bit wary.

Dr. Watson went to open the door a bit and from it called: “Mary. Come, please. We have a kicker today. First heat too.” A muffled response came from the staff room. “Thank you.” And he was back next to the omega, stroking his curls, door left barely ajar.

When the blonde nurse entered the room, and positioned herself next to the omega’s left shoulder, his ears dropped a little.

“Mary, this is Sherlock. He is a very sweet but also a very sensitive and shy kitty. Help him relax, please. ”

“Hi Sherlock! Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” Quickly she grabbed for the omega’s scruff. After an initial shiver of surprise, all his body went visibly laxer. Omega instinct recognizing the similarity with the hold of a coupling bite, and unconsciously making his body more prone to submit to the expected unavoidable invasion of an huge alpha cock.

 

With the Omega’s tail still covering his backside over the wedge and his knees and thighs still shut, Dr. Watson clutched the omega’s right ankle and began to secure it firmly to the edge of the table with a padded belt. “But…” He tried, crestfallen, while the doctor switched to shift and bind the second ankle to the other side.

“I know that you are a good kitty so I’ll tie only your calves.” The omega let a little mewl of distress but remained docile, letting him continue. “It’s not a punishment, I promise. It’s a standard procedure for your and my safety. We cannot risk another reflex kick while I’m working. This way you can relax and fully submit to your heat without worries.” Finished securing the two belts to the hooks near the corners of the examination table, he began to caress the omega’s inner thighs and guided the knees a little more apart. 

 

As he now deemed the omega’s presenting position acceptable, he began putting on the latex gloves. “Now lift up your tail. I can’t do anything with it here, interfering.” The omega didn’t lift it, but after a few instants of hesitation, let it relax, still covering his arse but no more coiled around his groin.

“Mary, can you hold it, please?” He gestured at the tail. The nurse reached with her free hand to strongly grab the tail near the tip, pulling it near her other hand at the omega nape, so as to lift it away and finally exposing all to the doctor’s eager eyes.

He was oh so in love. The stunning arse seen only in a glimpse before, was now bare and displayed in all its lewd beauty: plump rosy cheeks parted just enough to make the vulnerable, quivering pucker in-between helpless to the doctor gaze and deeds, slick sheening everywhere. 

A shaky breath caught his attention. A quick glance toward what he could see of the omega’s nape and cheekbones revealed them burning in shame, the cat-boy face deeply buried between his forearms. Mary commented on the cuteness of the omega’s shy reaction.

 

“Try to relax your anus now, I need to take your rectal temperature.” At the same time he pulled out a long glass thermometer from the trolley. 

Shame apparently forgotten, the omega turned his now white face to him, staring wide eyed to the thermometer. “D… Doctor Stanford and Mrs. Hudson never take my temperature from there!” He said in a panicky voice, but otherwise obedient under the restrains. This omega had a truly natural predisposition for submissiveness. A restrained omega in heat wasn’t always a guarantee for a docile one, usually they fought and loudly complained TO HAVE things shoved IN their arses. 

“They didn’t need to know your pelvis temperature in the peak of the heat. It’s fundamental to know if you are able to reach the right temperature so as the alpha semen will catch, when one day you’ll be inseminated with kittens.” 

“I don’t intend to ever be inseminated, even less with kittens!” The now horrified omega protested.

“That is an issue between you and your owner. She will decide about it. For the time being I still need to take it. It’s an unavoidable part of the exam.”

This omega will have to get used to the notion of being bred sooner or later. From what the doctor observed till now, it wasn’t by chance that this cat-boy possessed both very unusual and sought after physical and temperamental features. His beauty, intelligence, physical sensitivity and docility surely must be the outcome of a glorious pedigree and very carefully planned crossbreeding. It’s the kind of high design fuck-toy-cat-person only state leaders, big magnates or drug lords can afford to purchase. How someone so relatively common and middle class like Mrs. Hudson could have obtained him, is a real mystery to Dr. Watson. There is no way she won’t want to try to farm some cute and highly lucrative kittens from him. Even if the alpha pedigree won’t be much, kittens with even only a couple of this omega’s features could sell fast and for a good price.

 

Still staring at the thermometer and stiff as a board, the omega had begun to pant with worry, breaths becoming more and more labored. 

The doctor lowered the instrument as if to place it away and rested the other hand close to the omega’s sacrum as support: “Ok. Calm down, we’ll try something different. Try to squeeze close your anus as hard as you can.” Mary gave him an amused, knowing look. “Harder.” He teased.

Maybe thinking that he had somehow avoided the procedure the omega calmed a bit and concentrated in the task given. 

In front of the doctor the virgin pucker was clenching as his life depended on it, so Dr. Watson began to wait.

After the overexertion endured for several long seconds, the poor sphincter predictably relinquished his struggle, surrendering in atony. Before the omega could understand what was happening, Dr. Watson’s hand went down, and with his thumb and forefinger he spread the more compliant tight ring of muscles, bulb slipping smoothly in right after. The sudden unexpected intrusion tore a gasp from the omega, followed by a long bewildered whimper as the more than ten inches long glass rod kept on sinking, deeper and deeper into that fluttering rim.

“Oh shush... That was nothing much to whine about. I bet you didn’t even feel it,” Mary quickly dismissed.

Waiting for the required four minutes to pass, Dr. Watson began absent-mindedly chatting with Mary about her next week days off, and her plans to take David to Paris. All the while, the doctor’s eyes never left his fiddling with the thermometer: pulling it out halfway or more, slick now encasing the glass, then pushing it in almost to the hilt and admiring how smoothly it re-entered the omega clenched pucker, again and again. Tiny muffled whimpers still escaping the omega every now and then. 

After four minutes, he removed the thermometer . “38.6° Perfect!”

 

“Let’s check what stage the opening of the vaginal canal is at.”

“The what?” Murmured the confused omega.

“Take a deep breath… Now breathe out.” Applying a no-nonsense approach, now that he could see from the slight increase of the slick quantity that the heat was near its ripening, the doctor ignored the question and continued with his deeds. He finally pushed his forefinger to the first knuckle into that delicious plush arse — the omega receiving it with a startled grunt and an aborted buck — and gradually sank further inside. Finger by then buried deep in the wetness of that tight hot hole, he began to search for the vaginal opening along the front wall of the rectum, just above the prostate bump. 

He quickly found the already bloomed little labia in the middle of which the slit was still not yet open. “Very well, we are almost there! With the right stimulation it’ll complete its blooming in only a few minutes.” He said satisfied, quickly retrieving his finger and grabbing a slender bulbous headed vibrator from the trolley.

The omega regarded it speechless and on the verge of tears. 

“Are you afraid of this tiny little thing?”

The omega nodded bashfully.

“Why?”

“I don’t want it inside me. It’s too big and long.” He whined, wide-eyed and scared.

“Sherlock, don’t be a silly kitty. There is nothing to be afraid of. Omegas holes are made for taking much bigger sizes. Alpha penises are massive and they still fit. ” He tried uselessly to comfort the cat-boy.

“You will not even feel it, I promise. ” He lied with a grin.

“Here, help me! Put your hands on your buttocks and spread them. The more you can, the easier it will be.”

Hesitant and with a slight tremor shaking his arm, the omega moved his hands backwards and complied with the request, spreading himself obediently. His eyes were closed and his face beet red and half squashed on the padding. 

The doctor passed the vibrator bulb up and down the cleft several times, coating it in slick. The bulb tip caught the rim every times he passed and pressed a bit firmly. Tired of teasing, the doctor suddenly pressed it inside, switched it on, and instantly started shallowing thrusting it in and out, twisting it, focusing on rubbing it over the prostate and labia, but once in a while pushing it much further inside for more in-depth penetrations.

Mad with stimulation, the omega began unconsciously meeting the doctor’s thrusts with little backwards pelvis motions punctuated by small breathy cries, hands now white-knuckled where they clutched his buttocks, keeping them spread wide open. 

Noticing how the small balls were already draw up tight close to the cat-boy’s slim body and the omega’s cock was on the verge of its third orgasm, Dr. Watson tugged them away from the body to stave off. “No more of this. Your little omega cock is too greedy. Now it’s time to concentrate on your holes.”

“P… Please!”

The doctor ignored the omega’s begging and continued with his vigorous maneuvers, pausing only a moment to push away the sweat-plastered curls from the omega forehead .

 

Suddenly a copious flow of slick started leaking out from the relaxed sphincter, slowly dribbling down the omega’s straining inner thighs and sack.

“Oh, I think it opened finally!” The doctor said, extracting the vibrator and switching it off. Even more slick escaped from the hole without its obstruction.

“Now would be the moment when the alpha would turn you supine for a better access, and force his huge cock up your vaginal canal, and stuff your womb full to the brim with his fertile semen.” 

The omega sobered instantly, freezing from head to toes with a big, startled gasp leaving his mouth wide open. 

Dr. Watson’s finger re-entered the rim, going straight away to seek its reward between the two puffy labia, the slick abetting him in his sudden defiling of the never touched slit. The finger speared it through and sank in till the second knuckle, clasped inside by the most exquisite vicious grip. The omega was mewling and tightening even more, stunned at the unexpected and abrupt feeling of fullness in such an unfamiliar place.

“Oh clever Kitty! For being such a big omega you have a seriously petite and lovely pussy.” It wasn’t the virginity thing only, this omega really was in the small sized category. Such a prize. 

”You are lucky to spend your first heats here. An alpha would have wreaked havoc on it.” Dr. Watson pulled the finger completely out and added a second one alongside it, straightway re-entering the rim and briskly scissoring it open. The omega shallow breathing let out little mewls of distress. “Do not worry, in a couple more sessions we’ll train it till it’ll be pliable enough to take even an alpha cock without the slightest trouble.” 

Pleased with his work on the rim, the doctor switched to rub and play with the very sensitive, velvetry labia. The omega splayed his knees more, and was torn between seeking more internal contact with his pelvis movements and rubbing his groin on the wedge. Dr. Watson managed re-pull the omega’s almost forgotten balls away from his body, just in time to interrupt another vain attempt from the omega’s penis to spend itself too soon. The omega whined in frustration. He was so overwhelmed as to already be way beyond verbal capacity. 

The doctor’s fingertips settled on the pulsing slit and began to put more pressure on it, pushing in firmly and spreading it apart once inside, compelling the narrow passage to submit to a more substantial breaching than before. The vigorous two fingers fucking prepared the lower end of the vagina canal to better make way for the knotting pump that would soon follow. 

He reluctantly pulled out of that delightful silky pussy as the omega’s breathing had become too overworked. Now was the time to stuff the omega full of synthetic alpha pseudo-semen and break his heat.

 

From the doctor’s point of view, the omega was the image of obscenity: his toes curled, flushed ass cheeks held parted, pucker filled by the doctor still slightly pumping fingers, slick drenching it all. Half of the omega’s face was smashed on the padding, his profile revealed a closed eyed, slack jawed expression. 

 

“Mary come help me. Let’s break down this sweet kitty’s heat.”

“Pronto! I love “wet jobs.” Mary responded by winking cheekily and coming alongside the doctor.

Dr. Watson asked her to prepare and fill the knotting pump designed for virgin omegas that he left in the first drawer of the trolley. The one he had chosen was perhaps slightly on the big side for this specific omega, but seeing as how languid and compliant the cat-boy laid, and knowing how competent and skillful Mary was in this kind of maneuver, the doctor determined it was fine, that the omega could take it. 

When Mary positioned herself near him with the knotting pump readied in her hands, the doctor grabbed the omega’s tail root firmly with his free hand, and with a “V” movement of the fingers still inside the hole, went to unfold the engorged labia, parting the little entrance-slit with his finger pads pressed on both side of it, the maneuver slightly scissoring open the anus too. 

Using Dr. Watson buried fingers as guidance, Mary rested the knotting pump’s tip on the entrance an directly stabbed it in with one continuous steady push, deftly finding the parted slit between the doctor’s fingers and cramming it in all the way up the vagina, the tight passage giving way to the bullying intrusion. As soon as the movement stopped, the pump tip having reached the closed cervix, the doctor vigorously yanked the tail root upward, short-circuiting the omega’s body in a powerful orgasm. Sensing how the cervix was opening wide, Mary pushed the pump half an inch more and switched it on to fill the womb with the synthetic alpha pseudo-semen, tricking the omega body into thinking an alpha had successfully impregnated him, thereby breaking the heat. 

“Good Kitty. Take it all!” 

The omega jerked wildly, firstly moaning loudly in shock from the abruptness of the much wider and much deeper penetration, and then, as expected, yowling when the cervix opened and he was being intimately pumped full of the warm liquid. The cat-boy came undone, his hole spasmed and clamped down like a vice, trying to pull in more of the doctor’s fingers which were crushed between prostate and inflated rubber knot.  
Dr. Watson slowly pulled out his fingers, inducing another strong, full-body shudder and a weak whimper from the completely wrecked omega.

“Shh, now lay still and recover a bit. The pump will stay there for approximately half an hour.”

Having thanked and politely dismissed Mary to return to her previous chores in the staff room, the doctor started to clean the omega and the table from the bulk of the slick. He didn’t bother with cleaning the omega’s semen, however, since the pressure of the pulsing knot on the prostate, and the internal stimulation from the pump and the overflowing pseudo-semen, will make the cat-boy spend a few more times.

 

Later, with his shift ending and the dazed omega already settled to recover in the resting room for the night, Dr. Watson quickly completed the last of his paperwork.

He couldn’t wait to go home and savagely wank to the image of how, during the cat-boy’s next heat the doctor could maybe have the still fresh omega all tied down, legs spread apart in the stirrups, and mercilessly fist him open. Slowly and relentlessly he would stretch and invade first the omega’s hole, then pushing forward into that dainty little pussy, the submissive omega moaning for him to stop, that surely it would never be able to fit, but Dr. Watson showing the omega how wrong he was to not trust the doctor’s judgment and in thinking he couldn’t take all that the doctor was willing to grant him. Unmercifully edging the cat-boy until he’s straining and begging as he reaches his liberating orgasm, and the omega’s cervix open, internal muscles furiously spasming around the doctor’s closed fist, almost crushing it in one of the wildest orgasms this sweet omega will ever have .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throw herself in the trash can where she belongs*
> 
> BETA WANTED!! I'm in need of a second Beta as to not burden mine too much when she is too busy with IRL work. I'd prefer someone with a bit of experience, since english is not my first language. Brit picking very welcome but not mandatory. Thanks.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated. If you have questions or headcanon feel free to share them in the comment section. 
> 
> If someone want to fill this promp too, please feel free to do it. I'd still like to read it.  
> I'd love to read a P.O.V. of Sherlock from this. Someone feel ispired to try to write it?

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first fanfiction ever and english is not my first language, constructive criticisms and mistake reports are very welcome.


End file.
